Several methods for overmolding an integrated circuit include stencil or screen printing, dam and fill, and transfer molding. However, overmolding methods known in the art suffer from drawbacks. For example, the stencil or screen printing method may be slow and may generate high waste, for example, as much as 70%. The dam and fill method is a two step process and may result in lower throughput. Transfer molding methods may have high waste, for example, as much as 50 to 70% of the molding material. There is a continuing need for methods of fabricating electronic components having higher efficiencies, lower temperatures, and lower waste production.